Lifen Hall
Lifen Hall is the daughter of Monkey Fist and DNAmy. She is the weapons mechanic in the Young Blood Alliance and currently serving in the Delta Auxiliary. Backstory Lifen made her official debut in Generation: Rising Stars in episode Showdown at Noon where she's helping steal money from Townsville National Bank while showcasing her gadgets. She also made a cameo appearance in episode The Amazing Agent Ellis in which she fiddles with her gadgets as Delta calls on the five newly-ranked members of the Young Blood Alliance and looks them over. Lifen was not born in the traditional norms. Her mother, Amy Hall, was horrified to learning that Monkey Fist had been turned to stone. With little to no success in freeing him, Amy decided to take him in her care and study his stoned body to extract DNA. She used said DNA and mixed in her own using in vitro fertilization to conceive Lifen. Amy made sure her daughter kept her simian DNA present during the process for her "precious cuddle buddy". As a single mom, Amy sought for help from Team Possible and Drakken and Shego who already had kids of their own to help her raise Lifen. Amy was able to raise her daughter and have her trained by Ron, Kim, and Shego in order to be like her father with the ability to protect herself. Lifen was very intrigued about her mother's works in biogenetics that she attempted to combine it with mechanical engineering to create innovative technologies that would be beneficial to its user. Being homeschooled by her mother, Lifen graduated early from both high school and college in biogenetics and archeology. Although she did not care for either organization, Drake had presented Lifen with the opportunity to free Monkey Fist using the YBA's resources in exchange for her services in weaponry. Lifen was hesitant at first, but the idea of being able to finally free her father sealed the deal. Personality Lifen tends to take things very seriously, often holding herself to a higher position to assert her maturity. She doesn't take any nonsense when in the lab or at investor meetings but does let herself relax after a hard day's work. The idealistic lifestyle does not grasp Lifen's attention as she looks more into the realistic side of life. She makes sure everything she creates is within the limits of possibility in order to satisfy her need for how things are to be done and raise the level of success. Lifen does tend to snap depending on the situation, often replying with smart remarks and does not hesitate to put others in their place. Appearance Lifen stands at 5' 3" and has an athletic build. She had a light peach complexion, black hair tied in odango bun, and almond-shaped blue eyes. Due to her simian genes, Lifen has fur that can be found on her wrists and ankles as well as a tail that she hides under her clothing. Outfit Style: * Lifen's outfit style is usually range between athletic/sporty, rocker, and preppy. She alternates depending on the situation she's in. Sporty is usually worn when she's working on her experiments/weapons, rocker during casual outings, and preppy when she goes to speak to investors to support the YBA under the disguise of a new project. The most common theme with these styles is that she bases her outfits on the White-headed Capuchin, her favorite type of monkey. Relationships Parents Amy Hall Lifen simply adores her mother and was her entire inspiration when taking up biogenetics. She may not agree with how her mother conceived her, but she was happy enough to have a loving mother who would go to the end of the earth and back for her. Monty Fisk Lifen knows nothing about her father aside that he was turned to stone long before her birth and the stories her mother told about him. She does wish to be able to speak with her father, going as far as to study Yono and see if there were any loopholes to free Monkey Fist. Once freed, he could either accept or reject her as his child, but that's a risk she's willing to take. Charles Drakken Lifen and Charles are childhood friends. Lifen often calls him Charlie to mess with him, but does care for him as an older brother. Jocelyn Drakken Lifen considered Jocelyn as an older sibling growing up and often talked to her about her daddy issues. Stacy Possible Lifen loves hanging out with Stacy, but she's threatened to mess with her genetics for more confidence if she doesn't confess to Charles. Quotes "I swear to god if you touch my equipment I will go ape-shit on you! That's not a threat, it's a literal promise" whenever someone decides to fool around with all the weapons equipment (mainly to most of Charlie's Girls, Chloe, and Warron) and even has it framed in her office. "Ask me to say Ka-me-ha-me-ha one more time and your genetics are gonna be mixed with that of a sloth" "Careful what you say, your mom was one of my combat trainers growing up so I know exactly how she would kick your ass" to Charles "I did not want to hang out just to hear your love troubles with Charles. I swear if I could genetically alter the both of you just to confess that would save me time that I could have spent staying in the lab dressed in sweats" to Stacy "I assure you Drake that these weapon modifications will not only enhance your natural abilities but also increase the Alliance's chances of succeeding" towards Drake after revamping some weaponry for the Alliance. Trivia * Lifen's name means “clever and fragrant like flowers” * Lifen is often confused for a child due to her short stature and odango hairstyle. Charles always likes to tease her on this and it annoys the hell out of Lifen. * Lifen's favorite dishes are pork buns, pizza, basically things she can eat by hand. It's not much of a convenience, but she has a tendency to be more drawn to those dishes. * Lifen was created by MintQuetzal for PrincessCallyie's contest, landing in 4th place. Category:Female Category:19 years old Category:Young Blood Alliance Category:Characters Category:Human-Animal Hybrid Category:Next Gen Category:Delta Auxiliary